


Hear Us Roar

by evilgod



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All characters important, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Cheating, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, House Lannister, Infidelity, POV Multiple, Rape/Non-con Elements, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgod/pseuds/evilgod
Summary: Joanna Lannister does not die giving birth to Tyrion. This sets up a completely different chain of events which changes the fate of not only the Lannisters but entire Westeros. Will include POVs from all Lannister, Ned, Rhaegar, Lyanna, Elia, Ashara, Arthur, Catelyn etc.





	1. Chapter 1

**HEAR US ROAR**

Chapter 1: Introduction

TYWIN, Small Council Chambers, Red Keep 281 AC

"We must do something about the brotherhood soon Your Grace," said Lord Staunton, the master of laws.

"Hmm.. what do you say Tywin?" asked the King.

"Fully agreed… we must end them at once, the more victories they win the more support they gather among the people. They look like heroes and we look like fools, we can't have that." replied the Hand of the King.

"The problem isn't in killing them my lord, it's in finding them. The small folk takes their side, they hide them and don't offer us any aid. When Ser Gerald led the campaign the villagers provided them false information leading them to a trap." said Ser Arthur Dayne, the acting Lord Commander of Kingsgaurd since Ser Gerold was injured in the battle against the outlaws.

"Burn their farms, burn their villages. Let them know what it means to choose the wrong side," suggested Lord Tywin and everyone on the small council was shocked except the King who seemed to like the idea.

"You would burn innocent women and children?" voiced the Master of Laws who looked away under the cold stare of the Hand.

"They aren't innocent my lord. By harboring the outlaws and withholding information about their location those villagers committed treason and therefore put their women and children at risk," replied Tywin.

"Your Grace, give me leave to lead a campaign against the Brotherhood, I promise to bring their heads to you," suggested Ser Arthur.

"How do you plan on finding the outlaws Ser Arthur?" asked Tywin.

"The people in those villages think of us as their enemies. I'll make them understand that the crown is their friend not enemy. Once I rid them of the lies fed to them by the brotherhood, I'm sure they'll help us in any way they can." reasoned Ser Arthur.

"This way is more time consuming and less effective."

"But it is nobler. What do you say Your Grace?" asked Ser Arthur.

"Gather your men and prepare to leave Ser Arthur. Take as many men as you want. Forgive my hand, I think his age is getting to him. Maybe I should make his wife my Hand instead. I've heard she is doing an excellent job managing your keep in your absence Tywin. Lord Staunton says the tax from Westerlands was more than ever this year." said King Aerys.

Tywin was getting angry but he couldn't afford to show it. He knew better than to respond to the king. He wondered why the king was against him, ignoring all his advice and mocking him sometimes in open court. Things had become so worse that they rarely met alone and when they did Aerys demanded all of his Kingsgaurd to be present.

"Very well Your Grace. I will write to Lord Summer Crakehall, his keep is close to the Kingswood and he is a loyal bannerman to House Lannister. You should use it as a center to conduct your raids, Ser Arthur. He will provide you with everything you need." said Tywin and Ser Arthur nodded.

The next day Ser Arthur left with a few Kingsgaurd and Targaryen soldiers hoping to crush the rebellion.

… _._

TYRION, Casterly Rock

"Beloved siblings!" exclaimed Tyrion as he joined his family on the dinner table.

"How are you this evening sweet brother?" asked Jaime.

"As good as I can be, I just finished reading ' The Dance of Dragons' again."

"It's ridiculous how you can read the same boring shit over and over again," said Cersei.

"Dragons fascinate me. All I want is to ride a dragon, on a dragon I'll be as tall as any other men."

"Dragons have been gone since hundreds of years. They aren't returning now."

"A pity. So how are you finding Casterly Rock Jaime?"

"Just because I have been gone a few years doesn't mean I can't show you the deepest corners of Casterly Rock blindfolded little brother. You don't have to speak like I am a guest," replied Jaime.

"It feels like you are. We hardly see you anymore. You only come once a year or on special occasions. You have forgotten us brother." complained Tyrion.

"Jaime is squiring for Lord Crakehall Tyrion. Every knight has to squire for someone before he becomes a knight." said their mother Joanna walking in with her handmaiden Bernadette.

"You will squire for someone too one day brother and then you'll be a knight. The greatest knight there ever was," said Jaime smiling at his brother.

"You don't have to feed me lies like I am a child. I know I'll never be able to wield a sword. You don't have to make me feel good."

"So.. How was Riverrun Jaime?" asked Joanna changing the subject.

"It was good, I met the Blackfish this time. I heard many stories from him. That was great but Lord Hoster made me sit next to that Lysa Tully every time, hoping I will fall in love with that ugly wench."

"Jaime. Language." admonished his mother.

"Sorry. It's just that I don't understand what important messages could Lord Crakehall have with Lord Tully that can't be trusted with a raven," said Jaime and Cersei rolled her eyes.

"I don't know dear," said Joanna giving a look to Cersei which didn't go unnoticed by Jaime.

"What was that? Do you all know about this? I can't believe my family will hide this stuff from me. I am not going anywhere near that whore, do you understand that?" said Jaime full of anger and rising from his seat.

"Don't you ever take that tone against me young man. Sit down. Bernadette leave us." ordered Lady Joanna, always the lioness thought Tyrion. His brother was always quick to anger. A man of action as aunt Genna called him, who doesn't think about the consequences of his actions before doing them.

"It is your father's plan to match you with the Tully girl. An alliance with the Tullys is good. Their eldest daughter is to marry a Stark. With them we get the northern connection too." explained Joanna.

"I don't care. I am not marrying her. I might have considered the elder sister, Catelyn, she was pretty and a perfect lady full of honor but Lysa is a complete madwoman. There is no way I will spend the rest of my life with her. And if Father wants this match so much he can very well..." Jaime was interrupted by the master who brought a raven for Jaime.

"Lord Crakehall has called for me. I must leave tomorrow morning." informed Jaime.

"You're going so soon." said Tyrion, "You don't love us anymore." shouted Tyrion and walked out.

"Tyrion.Tyrion..." called Jaime but he didn't stop.

"Well that went well," said Cersei.

….

NED, Winterfell

"Lyanna listen to me." tried Ned. He had never seen his sister so angry, at least not at him anyways.

"No Ned. I will not hear it. You went to father behind my back. You should've asked me before bringing the match to father, asked if I even wanted it."

"The raven was for father. Robert asked me to give it to father. I would've given it to father even if you refused. I would never have lied to Robert that father refused the match when he never knew about it."

"Not even for your sister's happiness?"

"No."

"Robert will never keep to one bed. I hear he already has a bastard in Vale. Do you deny that?"

"No." replied Ned ashamed.

"And yet you force me to marry him."

"Robert is not a bad man. Once you are wed he will never dishonor you. He is..."

"I will not hear it. I will not hear it," she screamed. "Get out. Go back to that whore monger friend of yours. I am done with you."

"Your hot blood will put you in a lot of trouble one-day Lyanna."

"No Ned, your honor will put you in a lot of trouble one day."

….

JAIME Casterly Rock

"Aah..aah..aaaa" moaned Bernadette as she came followed by Jaime spilling his seed inside her and lying down beside her.

"That was very good, master Jaime," she said.

"It was wasn't it," said Jaime pinching the tits of his mother's handmaiden. "Aah," she laughed.

"Well, I was thinking my lord maybe..." Bernadette began but was interrupted by Jaime.

"You should go now. My mother will be looking for you. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting would you?"

"Yes, at once m'lord," she said disappointed and started dressing.

"Don't forget to drink moon tea, maybe you'll find some with the master."

"What should I tell him I need it for?"

"Tell him you got drunk and fell in bed with some low knight. I don't care."

"Yes, master Jaime."

"Also tell the servants to warm the water for my bath early in the morning. I will be leaving at the first light. Go now, and remember, my mother doesn't know of it."

"Of course master Jaime."

…

RHAEGAR King's Landing

"Your father burnt another man today," said Jon Connington.

"What did he do?" asked Rhaegar looking up from his book.

"He committed a very serious crime of stealing bread to feed his 3-year-old daughter who hadn't eaten in 2 days." mocked Jon.

"None of his advisers tried to stop him?"

"Which man in his right mind will try and stop your father? Lord Tywin did advise against it but was humiliated in front of the entire court. Again."

"We are losing the support of the people day by day."

"People? I am more worried about Lord Tywin. He is a proud man, I don't know how much humiliation he can handle? It's him who is holding the seven kingdoms together. His fear is stopping the lords of Westeros from rebelling. It's him who truly rules the seven kingdoms not your father and everyone knows that. If we lose his support the people don't fear us. If they don't fear us they won't obey us."

"My father hasn't been the same since the 'Defiance of Duskendale'. Perhaps the time has come for a change. I want your most trusted man to carry a raven from me to Harrenhall. He will give it to Lord Whent and no one else. Remember the king mustn't know about this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaime

The air was filled with smoke and dust. The smell of shit and piss was difficult to ignore. Blood everywhere. And silence. Nobody said anything. The adrenaline that rushed through their bodies was now gone. Some men were counting the bodies of the dead, some mourning their friends. The battle was won, the brotherhood was defeated. It was a hard-fought battle and they suffered major losses.

Jaime sat there cleaning his sword. This was his first battle. He would never forget this moment. He had never felt this alive before. The people he faced today were grown men, who had years of experience and he was still a green boy. Today he had looked death in the face and had managed to get out unharmed. The only things he needed to improve this moment were a Dornish red wine and a beautiful woman to warm his bed. Although his mother had firmly forbidden him to visit a brothel, he still considered the going there with other survivors of the battle as he was in no mood to woo a woman.

He was still lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Ser Arthur Dayne standing next to him. “How are you feeling Jaime?” he asked. It felt strange that such a legendary knight of the kingsguard was talking to a squire like him. He looked around and saw most people looking his way including Ser Barriston and Jaime felt disdain in their eyes.

“I've never felt more alive Ser. You were brilliant out there today. I'll never forget your battle with the laughing knight. I feel honored to fight alongside great knights like you and Ser Barriston,” Jaime replied.

“You did well today lad. There aren't many as young as you who can do what you did out there today.”

“I'm glad to make you proud, Ser.”

“Kneel Jaime Lannister,” said Ser Arthur Dayne unsheathing his sword. Jaime couldn't believe this was happening. He had dreamed of this moment for years and it was finally his. He had not expected this moment to come so soon. He felt almost in a daze. His knees hit the ground on their own and he felt like he was watching this moment from afar. Now he understood the disdain in Ser Barriston's eyes and in that of the others. They felt he was too young to be a knight. Jaime, however, didn't care. _A lion doesn't care about the opinion of the sheep._ This was his moment. He thought about how proud his mother and father would feel as Ser Arthur kept tapped his shoulder with his sword. He thought about bards singing songs of this moment as Ser Arthur began to speak.

“In the name of the warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the mother, I charge you to defend the innocent. Arise Jaime Lannister, a knight of the seven kingdoms.”

* * *

 

Tywin

The King was having another bad day. The news came from Harrenhal about a tourney Lord Whent was holding to celebrate the name day of his daughter. The tourney was supposed to be the greatest the seven kingdoms had ever seen. The spider had however suggested to the King that the tourney might be a ruse to gather the major lords of the seven kingdoms in one place by the crown prince and gain their support to overthrow the King. Tywin had never seen the King in such a mood before. The look on his place was not of anger however but something different, something more malicious, like madness.

The news, however, sounded rather convincing. It wasn't like Lord Whent to throw such a grand tourney and the crown prince had made his displeasure about his father's rule known on several occasions. He was not entirely against the idea of the Crown Prince taking over from his father. If he could retain his title as Hand of the King then it might be better for him as compared to his current situation. A young king whom he could influence as compared to a mad one. He certainly had to let this plot grow rather than crushing it in its bed as he should have done.

“I don't think there is any truth to Lord Varys' words, your grace. Your son is loyal to you. Also, there is no reason for him to risk his life by committing treason for a crown which he would have anyway after your passing. However, if you would like I could go there myself and inspect if any treasonous activities are going on there,” he replied slowly and by carefully choosing his words.

“Do you take me for a fool? Eh! Is that it Tywin? You think your King is foolish and doesn't understand that you want to go there and conspire with traitors. You will stay right here in this capital. I don't trust you, I don't trust anybody. Also, call your wife to the capitol, I don't want her anywhere near Harrenhal doing your treasonous work for you. God knows she is more than capable of doing so.”

“I don't think this is necessary for your grace. She will remain in Casterly Rock and not leave if it worries your grace.”

“NO! I command her to arrive here. Maester Pycelle, send a raven to Casterly Rock and summon Joanna Lannister. She will arrive within a fortnight or I'll have her head after I have her body that is,” replied the King and laughed alone at his joke. Normally everyone would join in trying to get favor with the King but this time they were too scared to even make a noise.

Tywin rushed to his office as soon as the meeting ended and started writing a letter to his wife instructing her to arrive as soon as possible and not to bring the children with her. He also instructed her to send Jaime and Cersei along with Kevin to Harrenhal. Jaime was to take his place if there were any meeting the Crown Prince held with the Lords of the major houses.

* * *

 

Ned

“I just received a raven from Winterfell. Lyanna is coming to the tourney along with Brandon and Benjen. Father is staying in Winterfell.”

“Why isn't he coming? And don't give me shit about a stark being in Winterfell,” answered Robert. They were both drinking wine in his chambers after a training session. Lyanna was now betrothed to Robert. She did not want the match but he believed that once they met each other Lyanna would come to see that Robert is a good person. Ned truly believed in Robert, believed that he was a good person on the inside and his childishness would come to an end as soon as he got married.

“There must always be a Stark in Winterfell,” he replied and emptied his glass.

“Why are you looking so glum? Cheer up. Maybe you'll find some high born lady there who you would make the future Lady Stark.”

“I don't know Robert. Which lady would marry a second-born son like me?”

* * *

 

Cersei

Cersei didn't remember the last time they had so much fun together. The Lannister siblings were together again and they were having a great time together. Jaime had returned this morning and the entire keep had cheered up again. She was given a break today from her lessons along with Tyrion to spend time with Jaime.

“Come mother. Join us. We are celebrating Jaime's knighthood,” she said ruffling Jaime's hair as her mother entered the chambers. She had a worried look on her face that made everyone get serious as their mother rarely get worried.

“What's wrong, mother?” asked Jaime.

“I received a raven from your father. The king has summoned me to the capitol. You both have to leave for Harrenhal with Uncle Kevin.”

“But father never allows you to be in the capitol because...” began Cersei but slowed down when her mother nodded towards Tyrion, “... the King is unwell. What makes him believe that the King would behave this time?”

Cersei remembered how rudely the King behaved the last time she and Jaime joined her mother on her visit to King's Landing for a tourney. The crude remarks, the vulgar gestures and inappropriate suggestions that made father so angry that he forbid them from visiting the capitol again.

“Nothing.”

“You shouldn't have to go, mother, if you don't want to. We can write back that you are not well and cannot make the journey to the capitol,” suggested Jaime.

“This is a royal command. Your father says that the King is very serious this time. He wouldn't take no for an answer. We cannot refuse him this time.”

“Then I will come with you mother. I'll protect you. We all will come,” replied Jaime.

“No, I have to go to the tourney of Harrenhal mother. The prince will be there. He hasn't seen me since I was a child. This is my chance to impress him,” she said but nobody cared about it. Her father had promised her that she would be the queen but the King had refused to marry his son to her and insulted her father. The Prince had married Elia Martel instead. However, she never gave up hope especially when Pycelle informed them that Elia Martel was of frail health and might not survive the birth of her next child.

“Where do I go mother?” asked Tyrion innocently.

“None of you are to come with me. You all will go to Harrenhal and Jaime you will take your father's place.”

“Father's place in what?”

“In whatever the Prince is planning. Your father believes the Prince is making an elaborate plan with the lords of Westeros to overthrow the King. You are to listen and learn everything but make no promises without asking your father.”

“I can do that. But mother, will you be alright?”

“Of course son. Your father wouldn't let anything happen to me.”

 

* * *

 

Varys

“Your grace when we last spoke, you wanted to go to Harrenhal yourself to squash any seeds of rebellion that may have been growing. I don't understand why you have changed your decision,” asked Varys.

“I have summoned Joanna Lannister to the capitol. I have to be here when she arrives.”

“Your grace, you should focus on what is important for the Crown. Lady Joanna will be here when you return.”

“Quiet. You dare tell your king what to do. I am a dragon. Dragon doesn't feel threatened by sheep. Long have I waited for Joanna Lannister. Now I shall have her.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys but I am back now. Please tell me how you felt about it in the comments. Leave kudos if you liked it.  
> There was some foreshadowing in this chapter. Tell me in the comments if you got it.  
> See you next time  
> Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is guys, the first chapter.
> 
> It's just an introduction to give you a sense of what is going on in Westeros.
> 
> The story will contain dark themes, foreshadowing, major character deaths, rape, mature content, and violence so if you want a feel-good romantic story, maybe this one's not for you.
> 
> Do tell me your thoughts, the pairings you want, any advise, any complaints, etc. I'm all ears.
> 
> Any suggestions from fellow writers are most welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
